The Birth of Hatred
by sinfulseraph
Summary: A oneshot story of how Lords Raphael and Uriel met. What exactly is Lord Michael so worried about? Read and find out. RaphaelxMichael Onesided UrielxRaphael


**Author's Note: This idea just came to me all of a sudden and I had to get it down on paper. It's my first Earthian story! I hope you guys like it!**

Michael clapped energetically as the opera's singers took their final bows. Raphael sitting beside him chuckled, giving the smaller angel a fond look, after all Michael had been asleep for most of the performance.

This earned a glare from Michael. It wasn't his fault that the proceedings had been duller than his paperwork. He and Raphael had come to celebrate their one year anniversary since graduation from the academy, in search of entertainment.

Since graduation they did nothing but work, having both achieved extremely high ranked positions in the military. It was only to be expected since they had graduated as the top students at the academy alongside Lucifel, but that didn't make the work any less exhausting.

He had only suggested going to the opera because the performance was produced by their fellow archangel Uriel, supposedly famous for his captivating productions bothas a singer and director. After today, however, Michael very much doubted this little social legend.

He wasn't friends with Uriel, in fact he hardly knew the man outside of compulsory social gatherings. However he wanted to make sure that when the diva met his strikingly beautiful best friend, he was present to prevent any of Uriel's 'tendencies'.

Everyone knew what Uriel got up to in his spare time. The man was famous for his promiscuous homosexuality but never punished for it. The reason was that the entire public thought his blatant displays of 'romance' largely contributed to his 'genius' sense of art and musical performances. Public opinion was so overwhelming in this instance that any move to stop Uriel's pursuits, no matter who his lover was, could incite a riot.

Normally Michael wouldn't care about the man's antics. He himself had never been subject to Uriel's affections, thankfully not being his 'type' as he had so eloquently put it at their first meeting. Although, he had to admit his vain side was slightly offended, as he was usually showered with compliments such as "beautiful" or "cute".

The problem was he had no idea whether Raphael was the man's type. Uriel was famous for two things in his homosexual love life. The first was his incredibly aggressive pursuit of those that catch his interest. The second was how he _always _got what he wanted.

He definitely did not want Raphael to become one of those unfortunate lovers as he couldn't stand to see his best friend used in such a despicable way (never mind that Raphael was more often than not the one using people).

Mainly, though, it was because he felt a horrid burning in his gut at the mere thought of his best friend involved with any man in that way, whether it was Uriel or not.

Therefore he had an ulterior motive to this outing. He wanted Raphael to meet his fellow arch angel in a highly public setting, so that his dearest friend was not caught off guard by the Prima Donna's demeanour. Not that Raphael was one to be caught off guard.

The two would meet eventually regardless of any interference; being two of only six arch angels on Eden, including Michael himself. The honey blonde had been using all of his valuable resources to put off the twos' meeting for a year already.

A gentle hand at his shoulder jolted him out of his reverie and he turned his head to find startling emeralds gazing into his own sapphire eyes.

"Are we going to sit here staring at the ceiling all day or are we going to congratulate the producer?" Raphael drawled teasingly, wearing an amused smirk.

Michael flushed a pretty pink and pouted in irritation, forcibly squashing the butterflies that always seemed to appear in his stomach at Raphael's teasing. Nevertheless he kept up the charade of sulking and huffed, rising from his seat to stomp over towards a side door marked "VIPS only".

Once past the security and backstage, he turned to Raphael worriedly to repeat his previous warnings.

"Now don't get too close to him. Don't make eye contact. And whatever you do, don't smile."

It was doubtful that Raphael would smile for someone he just met, being as stoic and admittedly manipulative as he was, but you could never be too careful. He definitely didn't want Uriel to see the expression which never failed to make his own heart flutter.

Raphael raised an eyebrow at Michael patronisingly, as if to say 'I think you're being ridiculous but I'll indulge you anyway'. The platinum blonde could be such a smarmy bastard at times.

Spotting Uriel alternatively praising and criticising his performers, Michael sighed and forced himself to relax. Approaching the distinguished director, Michael reminded himself that it would probably be alright. Nothing would happen. At least that's what he told himself until Uriel turned around to greet him.

"Oh Michael what are you doing here? I was under the impression that you had no taste whatsoev-," The pale man broke off his eyes fixing themselves onto Raphael's tall, slender form. Uriel continued his speech in a soft, almost stunned murmur "and…who is this divine creature?"

Michael felt dread soak his mind even as the soft burning in his gut suddenly sprang to life, flooding his entire body. Instinctively placing himself between Uriel and Raphael, who had narrowed his eyes in confusion; Michael stared down his senior angel challengingly.

"This is _my_ beloved friend, Raphael, a fellow arch angel", he stated, pointedly placing emphasis on the "my". "Congratulations on your show. Now I'm afraid we must be going".

Ignoring that last comment and simultaneously breaking social etiquette, Uriel deftly side stepped the fuming blonde. Taking a lock of Raphael's hair in one hand, placing the other lightly on the rather taken aback man's hip, he spoke softly into the angel's ear.

"Raphael, hmm? It is a beautiful name for a beautiful person." Uriel's fingers ran through the other man's hair, admiring the texture. "Your hair is a magnificent blend of snow and sunshine. Your eyes an exotic forest where the unwise will lose their way. And your skin is as flawless as the most radiant diamond."

A lecherous gaze roamed Raphael's body languidly before snapping back up to his face, Uriel grinning all the while. Michael seemed too outraged to speak at this point, sputtering over his words in anger.

"Spoken like a true patron of the arts" Raphael noted with mild amusement, recovering deftly from the unexpected attention and cheesy poetics. Just as Raphael was going to move onto smoothly rebuking the man for his misplaced affections; he caught sight of Michael's indignation.

Never one to pass up a chance to aggravate his superior, a typically evil plan surfaced in his mind. Letting a seductive, yet cunning smirk slide on to his face, Raphael slowly ran up his hands up Uriel's back, resting them at the man's neck. Moving his face closer he whispered in the singer's ear just loud enough for his best friend to hear, the same words Uriel had first spoken to Michael.

"A pity you're not my type," disentangling himself from the now stunned head of arts, Raphael moved smoothly towards the door. A slow smile lit up Michael's face and he scurried after Raphael, laughter bubbling from his mouth. Just as they were about to leave, words floated over from behind them.

"Raphael, I trust I will see you again. You've caught my attention after all and I rarely pass up such a fantastic challenge. Friends?"

"Friends," he agreed before gliding out the door. Raphael threw a smirk over his shoulder. With Uriel around life would certainly never be dull, and Michael is rather adorable when jealous.

At this response Michael froze and his face snapped round. He gave Uriel his best glare, which to be honest was about as intimidating as a new born kitten.

Much to Uriel's delight Michael proceeded to mouth the words "Stay. Away. From. Him", then quickly ran to catch up to his friend.

"Raphael, you didn't mean that did you? Raphael!"

That was how the competition for the position of Lord Raphael's best friend began. Thus Lord Michael's intense hatred for his fellow archangel, Lord Uriel, was born.


End file.
